Memories
by supergirl3684
Summary: 5TH IN REID SERIES...Reid thinks back to all the times he was cared for. The present day is season 3 the flashbacks are all season 2! WARNING: Corporal Punishment
1. Fisher King II

**MEMORIES**

**(Reid Series Fic #5) **

_**SUMMARY: Reid thinks back to all the times he was cared for. (The present day is season 3 the flashbacks are all season 2!)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own! **_

_**BETA: Eagle Eye**_

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO: Hawngirl for the reminder to post! Thanks tons hun!! _**

_**A/N: Ok, so I was having trouble writing stories for season 2 so I decided to just write one semi-long one with 3-4 flashbacks instead. So that's why this is here. There will be at least two fics for season 3 and then I will be in the 'present' for the new season. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. **_

**Prologue:**

Pounding on the door brought Derrick Morgan out of a sound sleep. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door. "Who is it?"

"Me," answered a small, timid voice.

Morgan's eyebrows furrowed as he quickly opened the door, "Reid?" Reid looked up at him, tears falling down his face. Morgan ushered him into the apartment, "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Jason left," Reid answered through his tears.

Morgan didn't say anything as he pulled Reid into a hug. He hadn't understood Gideon's message earlier. All the older man had said was that he was sorry, to be patient with and take care of Reid. Now he understood.

Nothing more was said as Morgan ushered Reid to bed, hoping that in the morning things would look better then what they did now.

Of course he couldn't have been more wrong if he tried. The next day Morgan had to force Reid away from work. Reid was surly but Morgan decided to give it time…all Reid needed was time…or so he thought…

**OoOoOoOo**

"You shouldn't have taken this way," Reid said, exasperated as he sat in the passenger seat while Morgan drove to the crime scene.

"Its fine," Morgan ground out, "Now, drop it."

The two had already had this argument…err…discussion regarding the route to take to the crime scene. Not that it was doing any good with Reid bringing it up every few minutes.

Morgan was getting annoyed with the younger man but trying to be patient. He knew that Reid was still reeling over Gideon's abrupt departure and was giving the young genius a chance to come to terms with it. However his plan was seriously going awry.

"Told you," Reid rolled his eyes as they came upon a traffic jam at a red light.

"Reid…" Morgan responded, a warning tone in his voice.

Reid looked out the window and rolled his eyes once again. A few weeks ago that same tone would have made him nervous for he knew what it meant but now…

_thwap_ Reid stilled and turned his head slowly to look over at the older man. It may have been a while since he'd heard that sound or felt that small pressure on his thigh but he knew what it meant. It meant he was close to being in trouble.

He almost smiled at the familiar gesture. The first time Morgan had ever flicked him on the thigh Reid had been confused. On the notepad in front of him Morgan had written '_that is strike one. Keep it up and you pay the consequences_'. Reid had stopped his huffing and settled down.

Morgan waited for Reid's eyes to focus before warning, "Drop the attitude before we get to the crime scene." When there was no response he continued, "I mean it kid. Any foolish stunts and you won't like the consequences. Remember the last time."

Reid's eyes went wide at the reminder. 'Remember the last time'! How could he forget? He put his head back and looked out at the sea of cars. Oh yeah…he remembered the last time…

**-- FLASHBACK --**

Gideon watched from the balcony of his office as Hotch led the way back into the bull pen quietly and angrily. Reid followed next with his head up but his eyes down. Morgan followed last, looking shaken.

Hotch stopped walking and threw over his shoulders, "Reid start your report, Morgan, with me."

Reid didn't bother to protest as he went to his desk and Morgan followed Hotch up the balcony stairs and into Gideon's office.

"What happened?" Gideon inquired, having gotten just the jest of things on the phone call Morgan had placed to him.

Sparing each other a quick glance the two younger agents pieced together the events that happened as they happened.

Together with the S.W.A.T. team Morgan, Hotch and Reid had made their way into the house where the fisher king was. A member of S.W.A.T. had spotted movement and all of them had made their way upstairs where there was an open door and, sure enough, the Fisher King himself.

Morgan had made his way to an opening further ahead of Hotch and yelled to the man to give himself up. The man refused and Reid had surprised his two teammates by walking into the room despite protests and orders for him not to do so.

The youngest member of the team had told them to go downstairs but the two refused to leave him alone not knowing that there was a bomb in play until Reid had yelled so while running out of the room.

The house had quickly become engulfed in flames and Hotch and Morgan stopped the fire on Reid's pant leg before it could do any real injury. They'd half dragged Reid for the stairs but Reid had stopped and demanded that they give him a moment to think.

In the seconds it took for Morgan to tell him that they didn't have time Reid had figured out where the Fisher King's victim was being kept.

And now they were back.

Morgan met Gideon's eyes, "I agreed with you when it was decided to let him off with a warning after he took off his vest when Elle was being held hostage on the train but this is too much man. He put himself in danger and I refuse to lose him because he doesn't use that head of his."

Gideon sighed as he got up and looked out his window at the youngest member of his team, "What do you think Hotch?"

"I agree with Morgan. He needs to learn Gideon," Hotch reasoned.

Gideon nodded, "I'll handle it."

"No," Morgan put in, "I was there both times and it was me he didn't listen to both times."

Hotch looked at Morgan with a raised eyebrow. He knew how much Morgan hated having to discipline his younger brother. He looked over at Gideon and nodded his agreement.

"I'll handle the BAU side of things."

"Send him to me when you're done." Gideon sighed softly.

With that agreement the three stood and parted way.

**OoOoOoOo**

Twenty minutes later and Hotch was finally finishing up his lecture.

"…and if you ever pull a foolish stunt like that again Special Agent Reid you will be confined to this office until I feel you can be trusted again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Reid answered, a blush on his face.

With that answer Hotch took a deep breath and released the hold he had on his pen, "You could have been hurt Spencer."

"I'm sorry sir," Reid looked down at his hands. "I just wasn't thinking."

"Look at me Reid," Hotch waited for Reid to obey. "Off the record, because I know Morgan will be handling things from here the two of us won't mention this again. You've heard all about this from me for the last time."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief having feared that his decision to enter the room would be forever between them. His relief was short lived though when Hotch started to talk again.

"However, if you ever put yourself and us in that position again, I don't care who else is handling your punishment you will find yourself in trouble with me as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Reid's eyes were wide. He'd felt Hotch's displeasure once and that was enough for him.

"Gideon wants to talk to you before you head out with Morgan." Hotch dismissed the younger man.

Reid got up and quickly walked out of his boss's office and made his way slowly down to Gideon's.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Enter," Gideon called out upon hearing a soft knock on his door.

He said nothing other than sit when Reid appeared in his office. Reid obeyed the command while refusing to meet his dad's eyes.

"Look at me son," Gideon's voice was soft but firm.

It took several tries and two full minutes for Reid to do. When he did he cringed. There was a look of disappointment and sadness in the eyes he never wanted to see again.

"It has been agreed that since this is the second time you've disobeyed Morgan and put yourself in harms way that he shall be the one to handle your punishment. As your section leader and superior on scene Hotch handled the official side of things." Gideon kept eye contact with his son during the start of his speech.

"Are you…" Reid's voice faltered.

"Do you understand how worried we are that one day you aren't going to think and there for get yourself killed?" Gideon asked though he didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "You Spencer Samuel Reid are grounded for the next three weeks worth of cases."

"What does that mean?" Reid asked warily.

"It means, young man, that for the next three weeks you are not allowed to take part in any of the take downs. You will stay at the office with myself or JJ."

"But…" Reid started to protest.

"But nothing Spencer," Gideon interrupted, "Consider yourself lucky I didn't ground you in general or you'd be seeing a lot of home and little of anything else."

Reid stared in horror at the older man. He silently told himself not to argue, knowing it would only make things worse but his mouth and body betrayed him.

He jumped out of his seat and protested, "That's not fair!"

Gideon was ready for the fight response and before Reid could register what was happening found himself being spun around and four swats rained on his backside.

"OW! No, I'm sorry." Reid squirmed.

"I suggest you watch your attitude unless you'd like to have a discussion with me before you have one with Morgan." Gideon warned.

"No, sir, I'm sorry," Reid looked up at the man with sad eyes.

"We care about you Spencer," Gideon hugged him. "Morgan's waiting for you. I'm going to finish up some paper work so I'll see you tomorrow."

Reid headed for the door but stopped to ask one final question, "Jason…I can still help out with the case though right?"

Gideon nodded, "The only thing you can't do is bring in the suspect unless we absolutely need all of the team."

"Ok," Reid gave a small smile.

"Good night, son," Gideon watched his boy leave.

**OoOoOoOo**

Reid said nothing as the painfully silent car ride finally ended. He got out and followed the older man into the apartment.

"What do you want to eat?" Morgan asked, knowing that neither of them had eaten.

"I'm not hungry," Reid's softly answered.

Morgan looked at the younger man, "We haven't eaten all day and Elle won't be out of surgery for a few hours yet."

"W-why…I-I mean can't…" Reid looked up nervously his eyes silently pleading with Morgan not to make him say what he was thinking.

He didn't need to finish his thought though. Morgan understood him all to well and nodded his agreement.

"Go get ready for bed and wait for me."

Reid walked out of the room without a backwards look.

It was only five minutes later when Morgan came into the room. While he'd waited for his younger brother to get dressed in his night clothes Morgan had placed an order from a late night place glad to know it would take 45 minutes for the food to get there giving him plenty of time to deal with the younger man.

Reid stood up looking, surprisingly, defiant as Morgan sat on the bed.

"Look at me Reid," Morgan ordered and then waited for him to comply before continuing. "You are my younger brother and mean the world to me. If something had happened to you…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I can tell you with all honesty that if you had gotten caught by that bomb, between Gideon and Me, we wouldn't have stayed in the FBI."

The defiance Reid had hoped would get him through the spanking slipped quickly away at Morgan's words. He hadn't thought of any of that. Sure, the two older agents had showed their love and Gideon even said it but…

"I'm sorry," tears filled Reid's eyes.

"Do you understand _why_ I'm going to punish you Spencer?" Morgan wanted to make sure his brother understood.

"I put myself in danger," Reid whispered.

With a beckon motion Reid walked over to Morgan's side. Morgan gave him an approving nod before pulling him over his lap and baring him. He didn't give Reid time to register the position before bringing his hand down with a swat.

When Reid's backside was a nice shade of red, Morgan began to lecture.

"You do" **SWAT** "_NOT_" **SWAT** "go into" **SWAT** "a situation" **SWAT** "without first" **SWAT** "_thinking_" **SWAT** "about what" **SWAT** "all the possible" **SWAT** "scenarios are." **SWAT** "We are" **SWAT** "_not_" **SWAT** "going to" **SWAT** "lose you" **SWAT** "because you" **SWAT** "refuse to think." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "understand?"

"Y-yes," Reid cried.

Morgan took a deep breath as he tipped Reid forward and brought his hand down with a swat to the sensitive under curve. He wanted to stop but foremost he wanted Reid to understand that he could _not_ put himself in danger the way he had…twice.

**SWAT** "No!" **SWAT** "Morgan," **SWAT** "please stop." **SWAT** "I-I'm sorry!" **SWAT** "I'll be…OW…careful!" **SWAT**

Reid laid his head on the bed and went limp over his big brother's lap as he cried. With that Morgan ended the spanking, righted his pants, and righted him. He held the crying boy close.

"It's alright Spencer," Morgan soothed. "I've got ya kid; it's ok."

Slowly Reid's cries softened. He looked up at Morgan sadly, "I am sorry."

"I know," Morgan assured him.

The two talked until a knock on the door alerted them to the food arriving. Morgan sent Reid to freshen up while he paid and sorted through the food.

That night Reid fell asleep next to his big brother after admitting that he was nervous about sleeping alone. Lying by his side, Morgan closed his eyes and sent up his thanks for Reid being ok.

_TBC…_


	2. Boogeyman

**_A/N: For those who asked, Hotch's turn is coming up in the next chapter, I PROMISE!! _**

**_A/N2: Chapter Titles are the episodes in which the story is based on. If you have any question feel free to PM me! _**

Reid squirmed in his seat and threw a glare at his big brother for the reminder.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Behave yourself; got it?"

Reid nodded his head though he still didn't believe Morgan would follow through with the threat. The past week that's all he'd gotten…threats. He knew he was pushing it but couldn't seem to stop himself.

Finally giving up on his glare, Reid closed his eyes, blocking out Morgan's presence. At times like this he missed Gideon more then he would ever admit. He missed the older man; missed the way Gideon made him homemade chicken noodle soup when he was sick or how Gideon made sweet white rice when it started to get cold outside.

He missed how Gideon insisted he get out more, enrolling him in a book club which Reid dropped out of just three months later; missed how every Friday, no matter where they were, they played chess and Gideon let him talk about anything he wanted; missed how Gideon always seemed able to read him no matter what…

A blush crept up Reid's face. Ok, so maybe not _all_ the ways Gideon cared for him. Then again, Gideon never let him get away with anything…never let him act out when he was angry…never let him wallow in guilt that was undeserving…

**-- FLASHBACK –**

As the plane touched down Morgan made his way to Gideon's side. "Do you have a second?"

"Sure," Gideon agreed noticing Morgan's eyes following Reid. He paused long enough to direct the youngest member of the team, "Meet me at the car Reid."

The young man nodded, saying nothing as he made his way to the parking lot. Gideon hadn't been worried until that moment. "What's going on?"

"Reid said something," Morgan started. "He said that he talked to Elle before she…you know?"

Gideon nodded his head in understanding. Elle had gone under cover during their second to the last case while trying to draw out a suspected rapist. She'd panicked and the guy had been set free; while everyone else was trying to find a way to convict the man, she'd shot him in proclaimed self defense.

What no one but Gideon, Elle her self, and Hotch, who hadn't gone on the recently closed case knew was that Elle had decided to leave the BAU. She'd finally burnt out but still maintained her innocence over the shooting, telling Hotch, "The sound of the phone ringing, knowing it was another case…I could feel the adrenaline pumping. Now…I fear the sound of the phone ringing."

"Gideon," Morgan waited until he was sure the older man was no longer lost in what ever memory he'd been in before continuing, "Reid blames himself. He thinks he should have done something."

"What did you tell him?" Gideon inquired needing to know as much about the conversation as he could."

"I told him it wasn't his fault and she made her own decisions. I tried to talk to him a little more but he wasn't ready to listen." Morgan answered, his eyes once again searching for Reid.

"I'll talk to him," Gideon promised.

Morgan nodded and took his leave leaving Gideon alone to contemplate what he was going to do.

**OoOoOoOo**

Once home and fed Reid tried to excuse himself, wanting to go to bed so he could wake up early and talk to Elle,

Gideon stopped him, "We need to talk first."

"Sure Gideon," Reid sat in the living room waiting.

"Spencer, Elle left this afternoon," Gideon started.

"She decided to go on leave then?" Reid interrupted.

"No, she…" Gideon stopped after Reid jumped up from his seat, with a glare on his face. "Sit down son." There was no response. "Spencer Samuel, sit down." Reid sat. "Elle decided the BAU and possibly the FBI weren't for her. She turned in her resignation from the unit to Hotch early this evening."

Reid's eyes went wide as he once again jumped up and started to pace. Gideon sat back and waited for the explosion. The last time Reid had that look in his eyes he'd thrown a foam cup at Gideon while at the office and then threw a pillow at him when they were at home.

Reid surprised the older man, "I'm going to bed."

Gideon didn't say anything as Reid went to his room. When he checked up on the younger man an hour later, Reid was in fact sound asleep. Gideon went to bed with an uneasy feeling that Reid wasn't ready to let go just yet.

**OoOoOoOo**

The next morning Reid was gone before Gideon woke up. When Gideon showed up at the BAU that morning he found Reid already at his desk, finishing up his reports, acting like nothing was wrong.

When Morgan got in Gideon explained to him what had happened the day before. Both men stared at the youngest member of their team nervously. It was the calm before the storm.

Hotch made the announcement about Elle's departure during the meeting they had later that day. No one said anything…not even when Reid left the meeting before it was over. They were willing to give him some time to come to terms with the departure.

When the meeting was over JJ went to find her youngest teammate; Morgan followed at a slower pace.

"Reid," JJ walked over to him slowly. She knew, without being told, that something had happened between the boy genius and the former BAU agent. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Reid didn't bother to look up from what he was doing.

JJ gave a small sigh, "Spence…"

"I'm fine JJ," Reid glared at his female teammate. "Just leave me the hell alone so I can get back to work."

"I was just making sure you were ok Spencer," JJ's voice held the hurt she was feeling.

"And I said I was fine," Reid snapped. "I don't know why you all seem to think I'm going to break but I'm not so stop asking and acting like you all fucking care."

JJ looked at the younger man with hurt in her eyes. She didn't say anything as she walked out of the bullpen and headed to her office. The unshed tears didn't go unnoticed by the silent man who had watched the entire scene.

Reid watched JJ leave from the corner of his eye and felt bad. He hadn't meant to snap at her. He had promised himself that he would handle the news like everyone else…with the maturity expected of an FBI agent.

He couldn't though. He had talked to her…he had known something was wrong…he had done nothing…Elle had paid the price.

Morgan tried to be understanding about a lot of Reid's behavior ever since the first time he'd punished the kid but this he couldn't over look.

"Let's go," Morgan grabbed Reid's upper arm and dragged him out of his seat, starting for Gideon's office.

Let go of me," Reid wasn't going quietly.

Morgan pulled him close, "Unless you want to see everyone's reaction to you getting your ass smacked right here, you'll come with me now."

Reid looked at his 'brother' closely and could tell that Morgan was in fact dead serious. He allowed Morgan to lead him to Gideon's office where Morgan shut the blinds and closed the door.

Gideon raised an eyebrow but said nothing waiting for one of the two boys to break the silence.

Morgan turned to Reid first, "Corner."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Reid spat out. "I'm not…"

Before Gideon could say anything Morgan grabbed Reid by the upper arm once again and spun him around.

**SWAT, SWAT** "Let me help you."

Morgan walked Reid over to the corner administering a swat with every step. Reid had tears in his eyes by the time they got to the corner.

"Do not move until I say or you will find out just how serious I was about spanking you at work." Morgan warned with a final swat.

Morgan turned his attention back to Gideon and explained the scene he witnessed outside. "I wasn't going to interfere Gideon because I know she can defend herself but he went past disrespectful when he made her cry."

Gideon let out an inaudible sigh as he called for Reid to come join them.

"What's the problem Reid?"

Reid said nothing.

"Young man, you can talk to me now or you can talk to me later but rest assured if it's later you will be getting a spanking." Gideon's voice was stern. When he was met by silence he looked over at Morgan who nodded his agreement. Gideon sighed, "Go back to your desk. You're not allowed to leave unless it's to use the restroom and even then you will have permission from Morgan or myself first. We'll be going home soon."

Morgan opened the door and motioned for Reid to go first. Reid hesitated knowing it was his last chance. If he said nothing there was no going back. The guilt won out and he walked out without a backward glance.

**OoOoOoOo**

The ride home that day was tense. Gideon had been glad that he and Hotch had decided earlier to let the team go home after lunch to process the news of the day. While he took Reid home and Hotch went home to his wife and son, Morgan was taking JJ and Garcia out.

"Straight to your room," Gideon called after Reid who had dashed out of the car before it was even in park.

Once in the house Gideon went about cleaning, giving Reid time to process the happenings of the day.

**OoOoOoOo**

Twenty minutes later Gideon walked into Reid's bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked over expectantly at Reid who suddenly wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Explain to me, please, why you made JJ cry this afternoon."

"I didn't mean to," Reid replied feeling bad.

"And yet you did," Gideon responded. "You've been upset all day and instead of talking about it you snapped at another member of the team and that is unacceptable. Not only that but you were rude and disrespectful to a female and that is not now nor will it ever be acceptable. Do you understand?"

Reid looked at his hands, "Yes, sir."

Gideon looked at his son sadly. He wanted nothing more then to hold the boy close and tell him everything was going to be ok but now wasn't the time. He motioned for Reid to come to him.

Reid obeyed the command silently. He had no illusions about what was going to happen. He knew there'd be a price to pay as the words slipped out of his lips. He blushed slightly as Gideon gave him the order to lower his cords; he obeyed.

Gideon laid him over his lap and quickly bared the boy. He gave a sad, inaudible sigh as he raised his hand. He didn't waste any time bringing it down with a sound swat. He started to lecture immediately.

"You _never_" **SWAT** "treat anyone" **SWAT** "let alone" **SWAT** "a female" **SWAT** "the way" **SWAT** "you treated" **SWAT** "JJ today." **SWAT** "If you do" **SWAT** "you will find yourself" **SWAT** "not only spanked" **SWAT** "but grounded," **SWAT** "and writing" **SWAT** "I will not" **SWAT** "be disrespectful" **SWAT** "until I tell you" **SWAT** "to stop as well." **SWAT** "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," Reid cried, "Gideon, pl-please."

Gideon tipped Reid forward, to access the tender sit spot.

"Next time" **SWAT** "talk to me" **SWAT** "or Morgan." **SWAT** "We can't" **SWAT** "help you" **SWAT** "if we don't know" **SWAT** "what's going on." **SWAT** "We are not," **SWAT** "mind readers." **SWAT** "Do you understand?" **SWAT**

"Yes!" **SWAT** "Gideon I'm sorry!" **SWAT** "No more…" **SWAT** "Please dad." **SWAT**

Gideon finished the spanking with two swats to the fuller part of the backside. He quickly righted his son's clothes and righted him as well, holding him close as Reid cried out the rest of his tears.

Gideon knew the tears weren't completely over the spanking. They were for what he said to JJ and for the guilt he felt over Elle's sudden departure. He held his son closer.

"Look at me Spencer," Gideon ordered gently. He waited until Reid complied before continuing. "Elle made her own choices. I know you feel guilty, Hotch and I do too. The truth of the matter though is, that none of us knew what she was going to do. What we're feeling is hindsight. Now that we know what she did we can see the signs clearly. It is _not_ your fault."

"I know Jason," Reid continued to cry. "I talked with her the night before. I could tell something was off."

"Did you?" Gideon's voice was firm but gentle. "Think about this son, did you know then or do you know now?"

"I…" Reid thought back. "I felt something was off but she said she was tired."

"And she probably was," the older man responded. "We were all tired. You are not to blame; I promise."

Reid cried out the rest of his tears before lying down to take a nap. When he woke up he felt better….sore but better.

_TBC…_


	3. Profiler, Profiled

_**A/N: As promised folks here he is...Agent Aaron Hotchner! **_

_**A/N2: The parts in italics after the flashback mark are actual lines from the episode. A special thanks to daddysmoney for his/her help! **_

Reid shook his head and sighed. Though he squirmed when he sat for a little while afterwards the guilt he'd been carrying had slowly started to fade. Gideon had never let him down…at least till the day he never showed up at work and Reid was left with only a letter.

Reid closed his eyes to calm himself down. He had to fight the tears that were threatening to spew.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned to look towards his big brother, "What?"

Morgan fought to roll his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Hotch called and told me to give you a message."

Reid looked at him expectantly but kept silent. He knew there'd be a row if he spoke. He couldn't seem to keep his voice even instead giving what Morgan had dubbed 'attitude'.

"He said to tell you to please not get any ideas and the rule applies while we're here," Morgan ignored the look. Seeing a hint of confusion in Reid's face he added, "He said if you don't know what he's talking about then to ask you please not to look out the driver's side window."

The two stared at each other for a moment before both looking out said window. Reid's attitude vanished as he burst into laughter…and squirmed slightly.

Morgan didn't know if he should laugh in relief to see Reid truly happy for the first time since Gideon left or call Hotch and ask for backup due the sudden change in emotions and behavior.

Before he could do either Reid was on his phone.

"Hotch…please…no…no sir, you said in the bullpen…aw come on…alright…no…NO! Sorry…ha…got it…yes sir…no ideas. I got it Hotch…bye."

Reid kept chuckling to himself until Morgan broke the silence, "Should I ask what that was about?"

"You don't know?" Reid asked surprised.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did," Morgan raised his sunglasses to look at his younger brother. "What did you do Spencer Samuel?"

Reid blushed and looked over Morgan's shoulder. He could tell Morgan wasn't mad when he said his name so he didn't worry about it. He thought a moment about why Morgan wouldn't have been told when he remembered…that was they day the team had, had to rescue Morgan from being tried for murder.

"You sure you want to know?" Reid asked rhetorically bringing his attention back to the present and away from the fact that he almost lost his big brother.

"I am now," Morgan answered taking his sunglasses completely off and turning his attention completely on his brother, "besides, we're not going anywhere."

Reid bit his inner cheek before beginning, "You know how I like to do magic tricks?"

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, "Physics magic."

"Right, well you see," Reid hesitated a little, "I was showing JJ and Garcia how I turned the film canister into a rocket and JJ said that nothing was happening but I told her to just wait and…"

"Who did you hit?" Morgan inquired exasperatedly.

Reid blushed, "Um…Emily; on the forehead."

"Reid," Morgan scolded lightly.

"Garcia told her what that it was a rocket and I told her I was showing them a physics thing and she wanted to see so I figured it was the least I could do considering..." Reid continued.

Morgan placed a hand over his eyes, "Do I want to know?"

Reid laughed nervously, "I didn't think anyone would walk in when I fired one a second time."

"Who was it?" Was all Morgan asked.

"Hotch," Reid answered as he started to drift back in memory.

**-- FLASHBACK --**

The film canister came to a rolling halt at the feet of the unit leader. The three girls behind Reid pretended to be busy with other things leaving Reid alone to face the irate looking man.

"_Physics magic_," Hotch asked in more of a statement.

"_Yes, sir_," Reid answered his face a picture of contrite.

"_Reid, we talked about this_," Hotch scolded giving the youngest member of his team a stern look.

Reid blushed and withered under his boss's gaze, "_I'm sorry, sir_."

He remembered the conversation well. Hotch had told him about the importance of keeping a professional feel about the place especially in the bullpen but that he could do his 'physics magic' in the meeting room allowing the fact that he was using his own time or time when there was nothing else to do.

Hotch could tell that Reid was truly contrite and his apology sincere. He also didn't want to see Reid in trouble this early in the morning.

With raised eyebrow and a lightened expression he handed over the film canister, "_Really starting to get some distance on those_."

As Hotch walked away the group breathed a sigh of relief. Reid was stunned that he hadn't gotten in trouble and knew that Hotch had lightened the moment for his sake…or rather his backsides sake.

After JJ and Garcia headed towards their own offices and Prentiss had gone to her desk, Reid picked up the two film canisters and made his way to Hotch's office.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Hotch," Reid hesitated at his boss's door.

"Come in Reid," Hotch motioned for the younger man to shut the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I…I wanted to apologize sir," Reid said as he sat in the chair across from the older man.

"For what?" Hotch was confused.

"For the rockets," Reid answered. "I didn't…I thought…"

Reid started to give Hotch the canisters but Hotch waved him away, "Don't worry about it Reid. I'm sure you won't do it again."

"No sir," Reid promised.

Reid got up when Hotch spoke again, "Did you hit Emily with one?"

"How'd you know?" Reid asked shocked.

"Red spot on her forehead gave it away," Hotch's answer was dry.

Reid nervously nodded, "I apologized to her."

Hotch leveled him with a look, "No more physics magic in the bullpen alright?"

"Alright," Reid promised.

Hotch tapped the two canisters in Reid's hands, "Go put those away. I'm sure JJ will be calling a meeting soon."

There was a grin in Hotch's eyes that made the youngest member of the team feel better. With a grin Reid nodded and obeyed the order. Neither could have guessed what was going to happen.

It had been an hour since Reid's visit when Hotch's phone rang and he found out that Morgan was in trouble.

The team had rushed down to Chicago, where Morgan had gone to celebrate his mom's birthday. When asked questions by his two superiors Morgan had been less then forthcoming so the team had had to rely on Garcia for answers.

In the end everything worked out…but not before secrets were revealed. Morgan had feared everyone would look at him differently and maybe they did for a little while but it didn't' last and they didn't show it. At the end of the day Morgan was still Morgan and no one would change that.

**OoOoOoOo**

The next day at work the team was still tense. There was an unspoken fear that Morgan, who had opted to take a few more days off, would choose to not come back in the end. It was lunch time when JJ and Garcia joined Reid and Prentiss in the bull pen.

"You guys want to go out?" Garcia asked, needing to be with the group and not alone with her thoughts.

"I'm just gonna stay here," Prentiss answered as she went about organizing her desk.

Reid sighed, wishing Morgan had come back with them. Wanting to break the atmosphere he raised his head, "How about some magic?"

Before any of the girls could turn him down he got out his little arsenal of tricks. It started off innocently enough. The card tricks went over nicely especially the one where he got the 'guards' (the kings) to capture the 'robbers' (the jacks) and save the 'bank' (the queen).

"That was cool," Garcia exclaimed, "Show me how you did that?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks Garcia," Reid smiled smugly.

Soon each girl has a flower in their hands and found that Prentiss's ears gave change when Reid demanded it.

"And for my finale," Reid grabbed two film canisters, "close your eyes please."

The three females rolled their eyes and turned their backs to the young genius. Reid readied his 'rockets' and for extra flair added a few drops of food coloring wanting to find out if the color would be noticeable during the flight.

"Turn around," Reid ordered.

The women turned and watched with grins as the canisters soon took flight. Reid grinned brighter as he saw color, if only for a few seconds. He watched in awe as the film canisters got the most height he'd ever seen. The awe turned into horror as the canisters came down…

"Watch out," Reid stood up at his desk.

He could do nothing as Hotch entered the floor with a visiting director. Before Hotch could react to the warning the canister hit the director in the chest, spilling the rest of the blue contents on his jacket.

Hotch's stunned looked turned in a fierce glare as he turned from the director to Reid. Reid sat down, his legs unable to support him. The girls behind him were too stunned to even pretend they weren't the young man.

"I'm so sorry sir," Hotch started to apologize, "I had them working on how something happened on a case and…"

"It's not a problem Agent Hotchner," The man interrupted. "I have a genius at my office too. They can be quiet a handful can they not?"

"That they can be sir," Hotch replied. "If you'd like, I can show you where you can clean up."

"Just tell me," The man answered. "I believe you have a few things to discuss with the young man." Seeing Hotch nodded the director added, "He's young still. He needs to live if he's going to learn."

Hotch gave a tight smile. Reid could only watch with pleading eyes as the visitor left the bullpen to go wash the blue water off of himself.

As the door shut behind him, Hotch turned on Reid, "I want all of your magic tricks in my office right now."

Reid scurried to obey. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with the irate man but knew he had no choice.

Hotch said nothing other then telling Reid he was confined to his desk for the rest of the day and that he was too apologize to the man he'd hit with his rocket which Reid did immediately. The rest of the day went by, the tension unbreakable though for a different reason this time.

**OoOoOoOo**

It was several hours later when Gideon and Hotch showed up at Reid's desk. Reid could only look up at the two older men.

"Hotch and I have discussed the situation Spencer. Hotch has decided, and I agreed, that he would not handle the incident through official procedures," Gideon explained. Before Reid could finish his sigh of relief he continued, "However your behavior isn't going to go unpunished. Because you disobeyed him, Hotch will be handling your punishment."

Reid's eyes went wide at that. Hotch spoke in a firm but surprisingly gentle manner, "Go get your overnight bag Reid."

Reid wanted to ask why but didn't dare. Instead he did as he was told and soon found himself driving to Hotch's house with said man.

When they entered the house Hailey greeted the two with a smile. Reid was surprised to find that he wasn't entirely uncomfortable having dinner with the family. If he hadn't had the nagging fear of what punishment Hotch had come up with it would have been an even better meal.

All too soon though the meal was over; Hailey looked between her husband and his teammate, "Me and Jack are gonna go get desert."

"That's a great idea," Hotch agreed as he helped ready Jack for the car ride.

When the two were gone he turned to the younger man he was starting to see as family, "Go get dressed for bed and wait for me in your bedroom."

Reid went to the guest bedroom and did as he was ordered. Ten minutes later Hotch came up.

"We talked about physics magic twice now haven't we Spencer?" The younger man nodded. "I told you that today was especially important for everyone to be on their most professional behavior correct?" Again Reid nodded. "Then why did you do make the rockets; especially after I told you not to do so in the bullpen?"

"I forgot," Reid mumbled. He looked up with pleading eyes, "Everyone was tense because of Morgan and I just wanted to lighten the mood."

"And you couldn't do that without the rockets?" Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"No sir," Reid replied, "I just forgot that you said not to."

"Well, since you can't seem to remember what I tell you, let's see if you can remember if I handle things Morgan and Gideon's way."

"What…" Reid's voice trailed off as he soon found himself not only upended but bared over the older man's lap.

"No Hotch," Reid tried to squirm but found he was being firmly held in place.

Hotch said nothing as he raised his hand and brought it down with a swat. Reid let out a yelp causing Hotch to almost second guess himself. Gideon's words of 'you must follow through once you start' played in his head and so he continued.

"You will" **SWAT** "_not_" **SWAT** "perform" **SWAT** "anymore" **SWAT** "physics magic" **SWAT** "at work." **SWAT** "If you do" **SWAT** "you will find" **SWAT** "yourself" **SWAT** "in this" **SWAT** "position again." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you"** SWAT** "understand?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes," Reid cried. "P-please Hotch…I-I'm sorry."

Hotch took a deep breath as he raised his knee and brought his hand down to swat at the sensitive under curve.

"NO! Hotch, I'm sorry…OW! I w-won't do it a-a-agaiiiin."

Reid hung his head and cried, his body going limp. Hotch quickly ended the spanking and righted the boy's clothes. Remembering that Reid needed human contact after being punished he quickly righted the younger man and held him close.

By the time Hailey and Jack got back with ice cream Reid had calmed down and freshened up. He ate his sundae laying on his stomach in front of the TV. It was 10 when Hotch sent him up to bed. Reid went up without complaint. A few minutes later Hotch, once again remembering Gideon's words, came up and said goodnight.

Reid fell asleep with a smile. Where he once had a boss he now had…well…he had a dad and a big brother…but there was always room for an uncle…

_TBC…_


	4. Jones

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Shotboxer! She let me bounce my ideas off of her for this story!!**_

_**AND TO: Sparx who gave me the idea for the code between Morgan and Reid. **_

_**You'll see what I mean after you read. I hope you all like it! **_

"Spencer," Morgan was shocked at the story he just heard. Reid's innocent stare caused him to chuckle and roll his eyes. "Did you ever get your stuff back?"

"Hotch kept the canisters," Reid replied a mischief gleam in his eyes.

"Hotch finds them and you're on your own kid," Morgan turned his attention back to the traffic that was finally inching forward. Morgan silently wished he could have been there. He looked at the SUV behind them with sudden clarity. He often wondered just when and how Hotch had started to get closer to the youngest member of the team.

"Got it," Reid yawned for the umpteenth time.

Morgan watched out of the side of his eyes as the younger agent fought to stay awake. Reid's eyes blinked repeatedly until he finally gave up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Morgan frowned immediately noticing the signs, "How've you been sleeping kid?"

"Huh?" Reid blinked at Morgan in confusion having missed the question.

"Are you getting _any_ sleeping Spencer?" Morgan's voice held a note of sternness.

"Uh huh," Reid yawned.

_thwap, thwap_ Reid sat up straighter with the two flicks he knew to meant 'you're on your last chance to avoid a spanking'. He looked over at Morgan with wide eyes.

Reid shrugged, trying to show his indifference to the situation despite the look he'd given Morgan, "I got some."

"I'll have Hotch bunk us in the same room," Morgan stated.

"I'm fine," Reid protested, "It's not like I'm having ni…"

Morgan held up a finger effectively silencing his kid brother, "Don't even think of finishing that statement. Do I look like a fool to you?"

Reid remained silent.

"I know you're not sleeping and I know that when you don't sleep it's usually because of nightmares. You would think after the last time, you'd have learned not to lie to me." Morgan's voice was thick with sternness and anger.

"It wasn't a nightmare…honestly," Reid added, before Morgan could continue. While he was still wary of his big brother's intentions the reminder of the last time was enough to make him nervous, "It was just a little weird not scary but I was awake and I just couldn't fall back to sleep."

"We'll talk about it later," Morgan said in a voice that left little room for doubt. "For now, close your eyes and take a nap; doesn't look like we're going anywhere."

Reid said nothing as he laid his head back against the headrest. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, he never could in vehicles, but resting did sound like a good idea.

As he did so he couldn't help but think back to the time Morgan had been talking about…

**-- FLASHBACK -- **

"I'm not going." Reid declared glaring at his dad.

"You've been lying to Morgan everyday for the last month and he deserves to know the truth about why you missed the plane." Gideon stated. "You're going."

Reid stood his ground once again declaring that he was _not_ going to his big brother's apartment.

"Let me change your mind," Gideon moved faster the Reid thought possible which is why he soon found himself face down over the older man's lap.

"No!" Reid tried to get up. "Jason, wait…please; I'll go!"

Unfortunately Gideon didn't heed his words and started to land swat after stinging swat on the upturned backside.

**SWAT** "I've been" **SWAT** "very understanding" **SWAT** "about this" **SWAT** "but you" **SWAT** "will obey" **SWAT** "me when I" **SWAT** "tell you" **SWAT** "to do something." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "understand?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes," Reid cried, "Please dad, I'll go!"

With a final four swats, each directed at the tender under curve, Gideon let his son up. He held the younger man close until Reid's tears started to slow.

Looking his son in the eyes Gideon stated, "I'd drop the attitude before you see your brother."

"Yes, sir," Reid sniffed.

"Go clean yourself up, the sooner you go the sooner it'll be over," Gideon gave him a small push towards the bathroom.

Muttering silently to himself Reid did as he was told.

**OoOoOoOo**

Twenty minutes later Reid was in his car making the too short drive to Morgan's apartment. As he drove he couldn't help but think about what had brought him to this point in time.

If you were to ask anyone on the team they would all agree that the current case they'd just closed had been the hardest case to date and not because of the gruesomeness. No, gruesome they were used to; it was the youngest member of their team that about made them all lose it.

They'd seen him go through many different temperaments over the time they'd worked together but never before had Reid not answered his phone.

He had gone into the case with no intentions to ignore his phone but that's what he did. He let it ring and go to voicemail multiple times while he talked to a friend about why he left the FBI during training and how he was thinking of leaving the FBI now.

By the time he finally listened to the message Morgan and Prentiss were already in Texas, finishing up their interview. Gideon and Hotch had all but pounced when he set foot in the police station and Reid told them that he wasn't in signal range and had just gotten the message.

Reid sighed, he knew the two hadn't brought it…hell, Morgan defiantly hadn't brought it. The only difference there was that Morgan wasn't afraid to call him out on his lie but Reid wasn't changing his story.

Reid squirmed in his seat, as if that weren't bad enough he'd been lying to Morgan about his sleeping habits and was starting to feel guilty over it. On the other hand, he couldn't bring himself to _tell_ Morgan that.

It was bad enough that he wasn't following the code he and Morgan had come up with after the older man had called him out on using caffeine pills but he was lying straight to the older man's face every time he'd been asked how he was sleeping.

"Morgan will kill me when he finds out," Reid groaned aloud.

All too soon Reid was pulling into his parking space at his brother's place. He had to smile when he remember how Morgan had gotten him his own parking space so he wouldn't have to park in the visitors parking lot.

The smile vanished as he realized he had to get out of the car…and soon.

**OoOoOoOo**

Spencer Reid stood outside his big brother's apartment, staring at the door. He had to knock he knew that much…he just couldn't make himself do so. In fact he so didn't want to knock so much that he was half tempted to just walk away and go to his own place but he knew that that wasn't possible.

With the reminder of Gideon's displeasure known at Reid's rather emphatic 'no' when he was told he had to go and talk to Morgan he knocked nervously on the door in front of him.

Morgan opened the door and gave him a look, "Lose your key?"

Reid shook his head, "I wasn't sure…"

Morgan gave him another look, "Can't get rid of family kid. Have a seat."

Reid sat on the couch and stared at his hands. Morgan went into the kitchen and came out with two bottles of water, "What's on your mind kid?"

"I lied to you." Reid's eyes bulged. That was _not_ how he planned on the conversation starting.

Morgan raised an eye brow, "Care to explain?"

"No," Reid mumbled more to himself. He took a deep breath and continued. "I've been having nightmares lately and I haven't been staying at Gideon's."

Reid refused to look at Morgan not wanting to see the anger and disappointment in his big brother's eyes.

Morgan took a deep breath, "So every time I've asked you how you've been sleeping you've been lying to me?" Reid nodded. "Every time I asked if you had a nightmare you've been lying to me?" Reid nodded again. "And when you told me you were staying at Gideon's when I mentioned that you looked tired you lied?" Reid nodded for a third time. "Any other time?"

"I wasn't out of signal range during the case," Reid looked up briefly and saw Morgan's 'ya think' look. He continued, "I…I had to know if I could leave it. I don't know anything but the FBI Morgan. It's getting to me and I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you come to me Spencer?" Morgan sat down and put an arm around his kid brother. "When you first started having nightmares I told you, we all go through this."

"Gideon said that the day our job stops effecting us then we should walk away." Reid met his big brother's eyes for the first time.

"He's right," The older man agreed. "When you can look at a crime scene and not flinch or see a dead body and not feel sympathy then it's time to get out."

"But I feel too much," Reid couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

"There's no such thing," Morgan informed his younger brother. "I told you before use what you feel to make yourself a better agent and a better person."

Reid looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry."

"You know I hate lying," Morgan stated.

Reid nodded his head and looked up. He was expecting to still see anger in his brother's eyes but it wasn't there. There was disappointment and even sadness but worst of all for Reid there was hurt.

Morgan sighed, "Go get ready for bed while I call Gideon and tell him you're staying here. I'll be in and we'll talk."

"Ok," Reid's voice was quiet as he went and did as he was told.

Hearing the soft click of the door Morgan sat back and sighed. Truth of the matter was he didn't really want to punish the younger man. He knew though that Reid would let the guilt start to eat him…besides he'd promised quick consequences for lying.

With that thought in mind he called Gideon to discuss the situation. Gideon helped him calm his own emotions about what Reid was going through and come to a decision about how to handle the situation.

With a quick goodbye he slowly made his way to his younger brother's room.

Inside the room Reid was sitting on the bed confused. He'd been ready to have an argument with his older brother about everything. He'd been ready for Morgan to tell him to leave and never come back. Yet with every revelation Morgan had been sympathetic and understanding.

Reid stood up as Morgan walked in. Seeing the look of determination in his brother's eyes Reid knew he was in a lot of trouble.

**OoOoOoOo**

Morgan sat on the bed and looked at Reid, "You know if you'd come to me at any point and said 'I lied' I probably would have grounded you, maybe given you a few smacks and that would've been it. You've had a month though and each time you've lied to me without reservation."

"I'm sorry," The guilt Reid had been suppressing came to the surface.

"I know," Morgan got up and gave the younger man a quick hug before working his way to the dresser and grabbing something from it.

Reid saw the item in his older brother's hand and backed up, shaking his head, "No, please Morgan…"

Morgan placed the item by his side, "Let's get this over with."

It was the guilt that caused Reid to walk over to his brother. Morgan wasted no time in bringing him down over his lap and baring him.

"Only the last six will be with the brush; ok." Morgan waited for Reid to nod in understanding before raising his hand and bringing it down with a sharp swat.

He started to lecture immediately wanting kid brother to understanding why he was being punished.

"You" **SWAT** "will" **SWAT** "follow" **SWAT** "the code" **SWAT** "we made" **SWAT** "from now on" **SWAT** "or you" **SWAT** "will find" **SWAT** "yourself" **SWAT** "in this position" **SWAT** "again." **SWAT** "You will" **SWAT** "_not_" **SWAT** "lie to me." **SWAT** "Every time" **SWAT** "you lie," **SWAT** "I will" **SWAT** "use" **SWAT** "the hairbrush." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you," **SWAT** "understand?"** SWAT**

"Y-yes…" Reid cried, "Morgan please, I'm sorry!"

Morgan stopped and gave in inaudible sigh, "Give me your hand Spencer."

Reid did as he was told though he didn't understand why. Morgan feared the shock of the brush would cause the younger man to put a hand back. The least thing Morgan wanted was to hurt his kid brother.

Keeping a firm grip on the hand, Morgan picked up the brush and brought it down with a resounding smack.

**SMACK** "OW!" **SMACK **"Please Morgan…" **SMACK** "I'm sorry!" **SMACK **"AH!!" **SMACK** "OWWIE!" **SMACK**

With that last smack Morgan quickly righted the Reid's pajama bottoms and righted him, holding him close for both their sakes.

"I got you kid," Morgan soothed.

It took a little longer then normal for Reid's cries to soften but Morgan wasn't worried. He knew part of the reason was because the younger man was dispelling the rest of his guilt.

When Reid had finally calmed down Morgan looked him in the eyes. "No more lying."

"I won't," Reid promised as he yawned. His eyes feeling heavy it was obvious to both that sleep wasn't that far away.

"Before you fall asleep," Morgan started, "Tell me what our code is."

Reid started to groan but a raised eyebrow had him answering, "If I have a dream or just can't sleep but I'm not scared I text you two stars. If I have a dream or can't sleep because I'm feeling uneasy I text you three stars."

"And if you need me?" Morgan tilted Reid's chin up.

"I text you four stars." Reid answered with confidence. Knowing the next question he finished, "And if I'm in trouble I send a blank text."

"Good," Morgan stood them up, "Time for bed."

"Can…I mean would…" Reid looked flustered.

Morgan smiled as he pulled the covers back, knowing exactly what his kid brother wanted. "Hop in; I'll go change and I'll be right back."

Reid did as he was told and after Morgan got back and laid down he fell sound asleep feeling, for the first time in a month, safe at last.

**-- END FLASHBACK -- **

Feeling the car moving faster then before Reid opened his eyes and looked out. "What's going on?"

"Hotch called and said to force our way through the light." Morgan answered, frowning at the fact that Reid had fallen asleep despite the fact that it was something he didn't normally do.

"About time," Reid muttered, feeling the indifference settling back within him.

"Spencer, I'm telling you what," Morgan glared at the younger man. "You keep it up and you're going to be finishing the case unable to sit."

Reid said nothing. As Morgan drove Reid watched him out of the corner of his eye. 'How far would I have to push' he wondered to himself. Only time would tell…

**THE END**


End file.
